Conventionally, an electronic device (electronic display apparatus) includes a display unit and can display each kind of information. The electronic display device can cause the display unit to display variously in response to improvement on a display screen. In addition, conventionally, the electronic display device includes a plurality of display units and has a technique to appropriately use a plurality of display units according to a display content (for example, refer to JP 2006-101505 A).